This invention relates generally to a punching device, and more specifically, to a particularly constructed track and punch spherically mounted retro-reflector marking device for use for providing precision marking of a component to be drilled, or the like.
A variety of center punching devices and assemblies have long been available in the art. These devices may undertake configuration of nothing more than a punch, that can be lowered into a marking position, provide a slight indentation into the part to be worked, such as by drilling, etc., but obviously precision is not the end result, nor is obtained, with these types of earlier devices. This day and age, it is not unusual to require the marking, and eventual drilling or other work to be performed upon a component, within tolerances that may be as tight as ten thousandths of an inch. Under the circumstances, it is required that precision marking be initially conducted, even under precise laser tracker positioning instrumentation, to assure that such tolerances can be met, when precision machining is undertaken.
Examples of earlier type of punching assemblies can be seen in the Goldsmith, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,811 that shows a center punching assembly. It includes a spring biased punch, which is normally elevated, as can be noted, such that when the instrument is positioned approximately where a punch is to be made, incorporates a magnifying lens, to provide for some degree of perfection in the observance as to where the punch is to be made, in order to furnish an increased degree of accuracy, as noted.
The patent to Wiltermood, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,968, shows an apparatus for mapping the inner surface of a cylinder utilizing a laser to align a spider disposed within the cylindrical surface. This device shows the usage of a laser means, for gaging the precise locations for mapping the internal areas of a cylinder, as can be noted, but does not include any type of technology for use for scribing or punching a demarcation point, where a further operation is to be performed, such as drilling, etc.
The patent to Webb, U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,899, shows a rotary saw with laser beam alignment. This device is pertinent from the standpoint of showing a laser, for providing a guideline for cutting with a rotary saw, as can be noted. Thus, the use of an instrument, with the laser, to provide for some degree of precision in usage of the instrument, is generally disclosed in this prior art.
The patent to Rando, U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,793, discloses a marking template for construction lasers. This device also uses lasers, for providing a marking at a construction site, but the equipment used, and its method of operation, is quite different from the current invention. Rando produces its own discrete results. The use of lasers with a tool, on the other hand, is noted in this patent.
The patent to Kousek, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,147, shows an apparatus for applying marks to surfaces. Once again, this is a device for marking surfaces, at constructions sites, such as upon walls and ceilings, through the use of a photo electric detector device. This device broadly uses lasers for marking purposes, but it is of a different construction, and for a different use, than the instrument under consideration in this application.
The patent to Kelly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,727, shows a laser arbor. This laser arbor will provide and display a cutting line on a work piece, apparently through the use of a laser.
The patent to Cericola, U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,675, shows a combination tool. This combination tool is for use for measuring, eveling, squaring, and plumbing operations. But, it does not appear to be used for facilitating the highly accurate usage of a punch, as for drilling and related purposes.
Finally, the patent to Cutter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,523, discloses a system for guiding a cutting tool. Once again, this device uses a laser beam, for providing guidance to the cut line to be made upon a work part, and is for use in conjunction with a cutting tool, as defined. Hence, the patent is pertinent from the standpoint of showing the utilization of lasers in combination with an item of machinery, such as a cutting tool, but that is the extent of its similarity to the device of this current invention.
It does not appear, from the prior art as known, that any one has provided a structured device that incorporates a spherically mounted retro-reflector or related device, and utilizing the laser beam to provide for its precise setting during usage.